


The Greenhouse

by awakethepassion



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakethepassion/pseuds/awakethepassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some surprises at work are better than others. Especially when you turn the tables on a Dominant John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greenhouse

Disclaimer: All characters of StarGate and StarGate Atlantis belong to their respective writers and MGM. This is a work of fan fiction. I just want to play with them for awhile.

Copyright 2009 awakethepassion

SOT-Private Moments

The Greenhouse

John stopped in the doorway and looked around. He'd been hoping to surprise her but she was no where in sight. It was quiet in the lab and considering the hour, most of them were probably still in bed or just getting up and preparing for the day.

He stood still for a moment, listening. She had to be here. She hadn't been in bed or on the balcony and since he'd already checked the Mess Hall there was only one other place that she would go. He took another step into the room and then stopped. A soft light from a half open door caught his attention and he moved toward it, edging along quietly so that she wouldn't hear him if she was in there.

A slight grin crossed his face when he caught side of a familiar backside. She was on her knees, examining a tray of flowering herbs and he stood there quietly, watching her. She had her hair pinned up and even from where he stood he could see the little red marks on the back of her neck. He scratched his fingers over the stubble on his cheek, thinking about how she had almost the same marks on the smooth skin of her thighs.

"Are you going to stand there all day staring at my ass or are you going to get in here and kiss me good morning?"

He started a little, his groin tightening at the look of heat that she turned on him. "How did you know I was here?"

She smiled slyly. "I could smell you."

"Smell me?" He rested his hands on his hips and crossed his legs, leaning against the door frame. "I did take a shower this morning."

"Doesn't matter." She shrugged. "You have a certain scent."

"Really?" He purred softly. He moved away from the door and stepped into the room. Shutting the door behind him, he turned the lock and moved to sit down on the floor behind her. "Tell me, Doctor Sheppard...just what do I smell like?"

She was quiet for a minute and then she looked at him. She raised her hand and touched his face, tracing her fingers over the full line of his lower lip. "You smell like you taste...warm, musky...primal. All alpha male..." She kissed him, a slow erotic touch of her tongue against his. "You smell and you taste...like sex."

"Want to taste some more?" Lightly, he ran his fingers over the back of her bare arm, his fingers brushing against the underside of her breast. He pressed his lips against her shoulder, lightly licking at her soft skin. "We've got a couple of hours and I think I know of a way we can pass the time."

"So do I." She moved away from the plants and turned toward him. She pressed her hands against his chest, shoving him back against a stacked pile of bagged soil. She eased between his knees and pressed her hands against the bags, trapping him under her. "Do you know how long I've wished that I could get you down here?"

"All you had to do was ask." He palmed her breasts, pinching her nipples until they hardened under his hands.

"What fun is it if I have to ask?" She nuzzled his neck, nipping sharply at him with her teeth.

She grabbed his hands and pushed them down but he fought against her until he had one free. Quickly, he undid the snap on her pants and slid his hand inside, making her groan and grind against him when he stroked his fingers over her slick heat.

"God damn but you are one dirty man..." She growled against his mouth. "How in the hell do you make me want you so much?" She moved her hips so slow, pressing down so that his hand was trapped between her legs.

"Because you're an animal." He thrust a finger into her, sliding in and out of her as she fucked his hand. "An animal like me."

"Oh..." She gasped and pressed against him. She rotated her hips a little, letting out a grunt of pleasure when he slid another long finger into her. "You...are such...an evil bastard, John Sheppard."

A wicked smile played across his lips. He took his hand out of her pants and tired to push her back but she held him down, pushing her knees up under his thighs so that his legs were splayed open.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He struggled with her, trying to turn her over so that he was the one on top but she wasn't about to give up her position.

"Just shut up and be quiet." She grabbed his arms and held him still. "You're on my turf now, Sheppard. What ever I give you...you're gonna take."

She kissed his forehead and then slid her tongue along the bridge of his nose and down over his mouth. He tried to kiss her only to hiss when she nipped at his chin and dipped her head to suckle at his neck. Her teeth grazed over the scar that the Iratus bug had left on his neck and he shivered at the zinging sensation that raced through him and went straight to his cock.

He arched his hips, pressing his erection against the inside of her thigh but she only laughed and nipped at him harder. Breathing hard, she looked up at him and the heat and lust in her eyes made his cock throb.

"Mmm..." She flicked her tongue over his mouth, tasting him. "You are in so much trouble, you sexy son of a bitch." She bit at his mouth and then rasped her tongue over his stubbled cheek. "Do you even realize where you are?"

"The Greenhouse?" He smirked. She was rubbing against him like a cat in heat, grinding against his cock until he thought his balls were going to explode from the pressure.

"Smart ass." She growled and reached between them. Sliding her hand down over his belly, she jerked his shirt up and raked her fingers over him and then popped the snap on his pants and slid her hand inside his boxers. He sighed with pleasure when she wrapped her fingers around him and began to stroke him, fisting him until he was groaning.

The heat they were creating made the room feel like a sauna but he still shivered when she released him and slid her hands over his hips. He lifted his ass and let her pull his pants down over his thighs until they were tangled around his feet. He tried to kick off his boots but she slapped his leg and made him stop.

"Leave them on." She ordered. Her fingers curled around his cock and squeezed when he started to kick them off anyway. "Bad, bad boy...Colonel." She nestled between his thighs and bent down until her mouth was inches away from his cock. Her hair brushed over his thigh when she nipped at his inner thigh and scraped her teeth over him. "You're better control yourself or I'll have to put you over my knee."

"Pushy..."

She slapped at his hands when he tried to dig his fingers into her hair. "Now you're just making me mad." Sitting up, she reached back and yanked his belt free of the pant loops. "Hands behind your back, Sheppard. Wrists together."

He glared at her and then gave a shout when she gave his belly a stinging slap with the end of the belt.

"Next time I use the buckle." Her eyes glittered and from the way her fingers stroked over the length of leather, he knew that she would do it.

Eyes burning, he felt the flush heat his face as he put his arms behind his back and held his wrists together.

"Good boy." She leaned against him, her nipples hard against his chest when she reached behind him and looped the belt around his wrists and pulled the loop tight. He tried to nip her shoulder but she was quick and pulled back so that only his teeth scraped over her skin. Laughing, she tapped him on the end of the nose and then she rubbed against his chest, tugging at the curling hairs. "Keep it up, Sheppard. You know that I love it when you fight me."

"You're gonna pay for this." He whispered roughly.

"Looking forward to it." She smiled and then tugged her tank top over her head. She kept her eyes on his face, making him watch her as she sucked a finger into her mouth and then traced it over her fevered skin, wetting one lush rosy nipple. His mouth watered and he lunged toward her, trying to whisk it with his tongue.

He tried to pull the hard little tip into his mouth but she pulled back. Grabbing up her shirt, she twisted it in her hands and before he could stop her, she'd wrapped it around his head and tied it, shoving it between his lips and gagging him. He bucked up against her, growling and shaking his head but one touch of her hand on his rock hard cock had him falling back against the bags.

"Now that I've got your attention...I want you to take a good look around, Sheppard because I'm going to let you in on a little secret." She let her fingers do the walking over his chest and belly, teasing him until he trembled under her hand.

"When I asked you if you even realized where you were..." She gripped his chin, making him look at the foliage around them. She leaned into him, pressing her cheek against his so that she could whisper in his ear. "Every one of these plants and flowers?" 

She ran her tongue over the curve of his ear and his cock grew even harder when she breathed softly over him. "They all have a meaning..." She reached between them and cupped his balls in her hand. She stroked him with her thumb, making him moan when she gave him a gentle squeeze. "A very special meaning."

He closed his eyes, biting against the cloth in his mouth. Her touch was driving him insane, he groaned low in his throat and the rumble in his chest seemed to urge her on.

"Oh my...if you only knew just how many things your little farmer girl knows about love and lust." She pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth, kissing him softly. He tensed and she started to purr again. "You excite me so much, baby. So much that I want to do such naughty, naughty things to my big strong, Colonel."

She rested against him and then she chuckled, ran her hands over his shoulders and pulled back so that she could look directly into his eyes. "Tell me, John...do you feel like getting dirty with me?"

He raised his hips up off the floor when she stroked him harder.

"I don't think that's a 'no' is it, baby?" She nibbled at his throat and his breath caught, his body tensing as she licked her way down over his chest. She made little swirling motions with her tongue, catching the hair on his chest between her teeth and giving a sharp tug. Her hair felt like silk brushing over his skin and he tried not cry out when she laved her tongue over one nipple while she squeezed and pinched the other with her free hand.

He was completely under her control and even if it burned him to know that she had the power, still it excited him. She was a strong woman and even if she sometimes willingly followed him and did what he wanted, there were times when she showed that streak of defiance just to let him know that he wasn't always the Master.

And God did he love it when she did.

He leaned back against the bags, resting his hands on the floor. The muscles in his thighs clenched and she rubbed her hand over his chest, cooing softly. "Are you getting a leg cramp?"

He nodded and she made a clucking sound with her tongue. "Now, I can't have that...can I?" She plucked gently at the hair around the base of his cock, laughing at the way he winced. She rested her hand on his belly for a second and then she got to her feet and stepped over him, moving back so that she could kneel down and pull off his boots. Leaving his socks on, she pulled his pants and boxers off his legs.

"You know, sweetness...you just don't look right." She tapped her finger against her lips and looked down at him. His legs were splayed open and his cock was ram rod straight, drops of pre-come glistened at the tip and she really hadn't touched him yet. Then her eyes brightened. "I know."

She reached behind her and picked up a pair of shears from one of the work tables. His eyes went wide and he tensed but she just smiled. "Don't worry, baby. I won't cut anything important."

Kneeling down between his legs she pulled down the hem of his tee shirt and started to cut. When she was through, she laid the shears back on the table and ran her hands over him, pushing the shirt off his chest and shoulders.

"Now that's better." She laughed. "But I think I'm a little over dressed. Don't you?"

All John could do was nod and his eyes never left her as she got to her feet and quickly shed her shorts. She wasn't wearing any panties and his erection throbbed when the scent of her warmth touched his nose. She knelt back down between his thighs, lightly rubbing her hands over him, her voice soft and low. He nearly shot up off the floor when her lips touched his cock.

She licked softly along his length, drawing the head into her mouth and then flicking her tongue over him, tracing the rim of the mushroom head. He squirmed and scooted down, trying to make her take all of him into her mouth. She was teasing him, rapidly flicking her tongue over him while her fingers did evil things to his balls.

He groaned, his head falling back against the bags. His hips rolled, his body tense with hunger and need. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and rolled unheeded down his face. Her hands were hot as fire and she was killing him with her mouth. His teeth bit down hard on the cloth and his fingers clenched tight when her lips wrapped around the head of his cock and sucked at him hard.

Then suddenly she stopped and he felt another kind of heat when she straddled him and impaled herself on his cock. She clutched at his shoulders, riding him hard until the only sounds he could hear where the slap of flesh on flesh and her harsh ragged breathing in his ear.

He was helpless underneath her and all he could was throw back his head and utter a guttural "God damn" as the fire in his belly flared out and turned into a ripple of pure ecstasy. He thrust up hard, burying himself inside her and then he heard her own cries as he came inside her. Still she rode him, her hips bucking against him until she stiffened and he felt a wave of wetness coat his thighs. She collapsed against him and he buried his head against her shoulder.

The smell of her was all over him and he drank in the scent of her sex. She lay against him, her heart pounding against his chest. Slowly she reached up and tugged the gag out of his mouth before reaching behind him and undoing the belt that bound his wrists.

Lazily, she kissed him and then looked up as a soft beam of early morning sunlight touched the edge of the window. "Damn." She sighed. "Looks like we have to get dressed."

"No we don't." John gripped her hips trying to drag her back down on him when she lifted off of him and started to get to her feet.

"Yes...we do." She wiggled out of his grasp and reaching for his clothes, threw them at him. Picking up her own shorts, she wiggled them back up her hips and reached for her sodden shirt. She took one look at it and then reached into a box under the table and pulled out one of his old tee shirts and slipped it over her head. Pulling out another one, she threw that at him too.

"Better clean yourself up, Sheppard. We can't go to breakfast with my come all over your legs."

Leaning back against the desk, she watched him as he got to his feet, her gaze raking over him as he tugged the cut shirt off his broad shoulders and swiped it across his thighs and belly. He held it up to his nose for a second, inhaling her scent and then he tossed it at her, his skin feeling hot because he knew that she was watching him as he dressed.

When he was through, he turned to look at her and suddenly found himself trapped in her arms. She was looking up at him, her eyes dark and hooded with lust and the way she was licking her lips made his cock stiffen with need.

Lightly he brushed his fingers across her cheek, jerking his hand back and slapping her lightly on the ass when she tried to bite him. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Suzie Q but if you don't stop acting like a little cat in heat..."

"You'll what?" She dug her fingers into his ass, pulling him close so that she could grind against him.

John dug his fingers into her hair, his hand cupping the back of her head as he pulled her to him. He breathed against her mouth, trying not to let her see that the way she was sliding over him was driving him crazy. He gave her a possessive look, his lips curling into an utterly wicked grin as his next words made the heat in her eyes explode into flames.

"I'll fuck it out of you."


End file.
